zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
King Caesar
King Caesar, bądź King Seesar jest potworem pojawiającym się w filmie Godzilla kontra Mechagodzilla i Godzilla: Ostatnia wojna. Biografia Godzilla kontra Mechagodzilla (1974) W pewnej jaskini odkryto starożytne malowidła i posąg bożka rodu Azumi – King Caesar. W tym czasie, podczas pokazu na plaży potomkini rodu Azumi ma wizję – pojawi się potwór niszczący Japonię. Po wykonaniu zdjęć z jaskini udaje się przetłumaczyć zawarte tam hieroglify. Niosą one przepowiednię: „Gdy na niebie pojawi się czarna chmura, na Ziemię przybędzie potwór, który zniszczy całą Ziemię”. Kiedy słońce wzejdzie na zachodzie przybędą dwa potwory, które uwolnią naszą planetę od złego potwora”. Niedługo potem Japonię atakuje Godzilla, czego się nikt nie spodziewał. Potwór stacza małą walkę z Anguirusem i rusza na miasto. Jakież zdziwienie ogarnia ludzi, gdy pojawia się drugi stwór – również... Godzilla. W bezpośredniej walce okazuje się, że agresorem jest robot wzorowany na Godzilli – Mechagodzilla, zrobiony z kosmicznego tytanu i kierowany przez kosmitów. W bezpośredniej walce ulega on poważnej awarii, a prawdziwy Godzilla wpada do wody, mocno krwawiąc. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że zginął. Jakiś czas później robot zostaje naprawiony. Ale jest sposób, aby go zniszczyć. Należy obudzić King Caesara, a czego może dokonać tylko szlachetnie urodzona potomkini rodu Azumi. Udaje się tego dokonać nieomal jednocześnie z przybyciem robota. Niestety, wszystko wskazuje na to, że King Caesar polegnie w walce. Gdy już ma zostać dobity przez Mechagodzillę – słychać potężne wyładowanie i zza skał wyłania się prawdziwy Godzilla, co jest niemałym zaskoczeniem dla wszystkich. Ostatecznie po zaciętej walce udaje się zniszczyć Mechagodzillę, który rozsypuje się na drobne blaszki, King Caesar ponownie układa się do snu, a Godzilla wraca do morza w kierunku zachodzącego słońca. Godzilla: Final Wars mały|lewo|245x245px|King Cesar atakuje miasto W 20XX, King Caesar zaatakował Okinawę, dopóki nie został przeniesiony przez Xiliensa. Gdy tylko zaufanie między cudzoziemcami a ludźmi zostało zerwane, King Caesar został zwolniony po raz kolejny. Obok Rodana i Anguirusa King Caesar był jednym z ostatnich potworów pod kontrolą Xilienów, które zmagały się z Godzillą, gdy zbliżał się do Tokio. Przewieziony do japońskich wsi ze swoimi sojusznikami przez Xilien UFO, King Caesar okazał się zwinnym i inteligentnym przeciwnikiem, koordynując ataki z Rodanem i Anguirusem, starając się pokonać Godzillę. Ostatecznie został wyrzucony przez Godzillę do swoich dwóch sojuszników, pozostawiając ich wszystkich nieprzytomnych i ułożonych jeden na drugim. Umiejętności King Caesar posiada wielką szybkość, siłę i zwinność, co pozwala mu na używanie różnych technik walki, co czyni go trudnym wrogiem w ścisłej walce. Jest wytrzymały, zdolny wytrzymać okropne poturbowanie. Możliwe, że King Caesar jest potworem podobnym do golema, ponieważ jego ciało wydaje się być wykonane ze skały z klejnotami dla oczu i czoła. Jego największą zdolnością jest jednak umiejętność strzelania belekami energii z oczu. Użył tego dwa razy z dużą precyzją przeciwko Mechagodzilli, zanim Cyborg mądrze zmienił taktykę i zamiast tego użył swoich pocisków. Jednak ta szczególna zdolność jego nie jest pokazana w Godzilli: "Final Wars for no energy weapons" użyto przeciwko niemu. W Godzilla: Final Wars, King Caesar wykazywał również strategię podczas walki z Godzillą, koordynując ataki razem z Rodanem i Anguirusem w walce z Godzillą. Jego siła jest tak wielka, że może on kopnąć Anguirusa jak piłkę nożną z dużą prędkością oraz skakać na wysokości i lewitować. W grach wideo, takich jak Godzilla: Unleashed, potwór z okinawskiego bóstwa ma zdolność przekształcania surowej energii słonecznej w sierści promieniami z oczu. Lista wystąpień Filmografia * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (1974) * The Terror of Mechagodzilla (1975) z innych filmów * Wyspa Godzilli (TV 1997) * Godzilla: Ostatnia Wojna (2004) Gry wideo * Battle Soccer: Champion pola * Godzilla, Król potworów * Godzilla: Unleashed Wygląd King Caesar jest wysokim i smukłym potworem. W jego skóra ma dziwną strukturę i jest bordowa. W niektórych miejscach wyrasta płowa sierść. Pysk przypomina pysk psa. W serii Millennium, King Caesar wygląda tak samo, ale ma unowocześniony wygląd. Kategoria:Godzilla Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Olbrzymy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action